


He Who Wears The Pants

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wears the pants in their relationship. Except when Jack steals them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Wears The Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is for miss_bekahrose who had 'dominant' on my lover100 table.

Ianto's mouth was firmly latched to Jack's as they tumbled through the bedroom door, their hands shoving impatiently at their clothing. Ianto pulled Jack's shirt over his head, smirking at Jack's ruffled hair, then pushed the other man down onto the bed.

'No,' he said sharply as Jack immediately bounced back up, reaching for Ianto's trouser zip. Jack's hands stilled, his eyes rounding at Ianto's severe tone. Ianto lifted his chin, indicating Jack's khakis. 'Take 'em off. Just the trousers.'

Jack grinned and hurried to obey, shifting awkwardly on the mattress as he pushed his trousers down to his ankles then kicked them off. They landed on the floor beside the bed, the belt buckled clinking on the wooden floorboards. Jack spread his legs and arched his back, his erection straining at his boxer briefs. Ianto chuckled at the blatant display, his hand kneading at his own throbbing cock. His gaze flicked over Jack's body, appreciatively noting the effect of the white underwear against Jack's tanned skin then he frowned as recognition hit.

Ianto stared at the white fabric clinging to Jack's hips, embracing his cock, and his breath caught audibly in his throat. 'They're mine,' he said huskily, reaching out to draw a finger along the thick elastic of the waistband. 'You're wearing my underwear.'

Jack canted his hips up into Ianto's touch. 'Uh huh,' he agreed, hissing as Ianto's finger slipped beneath the elastic and skimmed over his skin. 'Needed a c... oh... a clean pair. Fuck, do that again!'

Ianto bit his lip as his fingertip brushed over the wet head of Jack's cock, his restraint already fraying fast thinking about Jack wearing his pants all day, but when Jack fucking mewledat his butterfly-light touch, he lost all control.

Tearing at his fly with hands tremulous with the intensity of the rush of want, Ianto's gaze was fixed on Jack's crotch, on the flushed head of his cock peeking out from under the waistband, on the way the now-damp fabric plastered so tightly against Jack's cock that he could see every bump and ridge.

His trousers hit the floor and Ianto tugged his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons he knew he wouldn't be able to manage with his shaking hands. Wearing just his underwear, he crawled up Jack's body, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss that set every inch of skin on fire.

Jack's arms went around him, pulling him tight against his chest, then they slid down his back. Ianto groaned into Jack's mouth as those beautifully talented hands slipped inside Ianto's pants and cupped his buttocks.

Jack tore his mouth from Ianto's, panting as he murmured, 'You're wearing the same kind of pants.'

Ianto nipped his way down Jack's throat, biting hard at his collarbone and smiling at the moan it elicited before whispering, 'Yep.'

He ground his hips into Jack's, muffling his groan in Jack's shoulder as their hard cocks dragged over each other, the soft cotton fabric separating them adding to the friction.

''Cept they're black,' Jack gasped, fingers digging into Ianto's arse as he thrust up against him. 'I... mmm... I like them. I really, reallylike them.'

Ianto hummed out an agreement then licked a long, wet striped from the centre of Jack's chest to his navel. 'So do I,' he said as he hooked his fingers under the waistband. 'But for now, I want them around your ankles.'

He yanked them down to Jack's knees then worked his own boxers over his thighs as Jack wriggled beneath him. The temptation of Jack's bobbing Jack, though, became too much and he ducked his head, sucking the head into his mouth.

Jack swore loudly, jerking his hips off the bed and forcing his cock deeper into Ianto's greedy mouth. Ianto sucked hard as he pulled off, lapping the leaking pre-come from the sensitive slit before curling his tongue around the crown. He managed to get one leg out of his pants before giving up and straddling Jack's thighs.

Their mouths crashed together again, Ianto's hands gripping Jack's wrists firmly. He pressed Jack's hands into the pillow above Jack's head, feeling Jack's fingers close tightly around his as he rocked their hips together. Ianto held Jack's hands in place with one hand while the other forced its way between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around their shafts and squeezing their cocks together.

'Oh, god,' Jack keened, tipping his head back as as he arched up. 'Ianto, fuck!'

Ianto murmured Jack's name against his jaw then nuzzled against Jack's exposed throat, laving his tongue over the red marks his teeth had made earlier. His hand worked their cocks hard and fast, knowing they were both too far gone for teasing. He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of Jack's throat just as his thumb swiped over the tip of their cocks and Jack bucked beneath him.

'Close,' Jack panted out, arms straining in Ianto's confining grasp. 'Kiss me, damn it.'

Ianto raised his head, kissing Jack deeply as their hips rocked together, their tight balls brushing against each other with every powerful thrust. A few seconds later, Jack cried out into Ianto's mouth, writhing and shuddering as hot come spilled over Ianto's fist.

Ianto lifted his head, watching Jack's face contort and then relax as his orgasm washed over him. He held on for long enough to see Jack's post-orgasm smile – that beautiful, perfect smile that, for now at least, was all his – then he gasped out a curse as the coiling tension in his gut finally snapped. His head sank to Jack's shoulder as ejaculate pulsed over Jack's stomach and softening cock, Jack murmuring soft entreaties into his hair as Ianto trembled through his release.

He managed to get his hand out from in between them before letting his weight drop onto Jack, releasing his hands at the same time. Jack huffed out a playful, 'Oof!' and Ianto smacked his arm.

With a chuckle, Jack gave his hands a quick shake then smoothed them over Ianto's back. He fidgeted, kicking out with his legs, and Ianto frowned. 'What are you doing?' he muttered sleepily.

'My pants are caught around my ankles,' Jack grumbled then, after one last flick of his foot, he sighed happily. 'There.' He moved again, this time his foot slid against Ianto's, and Ianto felt the underwear that had been hanging off his right ankle fall to the floor.

They settled against each other, Jack's hands rubbing slow circles over Ianto's back, the continuous rhythm making Ianto's eyes heavy.

'So you don't mind me wearing your underwear then?' Jack asked softly, a smile in his voice.

Ianto chuckled tiredly and turned his head, kissing the silky skin over Jack's collarbone. 'No,' he said, smiling as he buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck. 'I don't mind.'

fin.


End file.
